Matt se folla a Mimi
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: Acaban de llegar al digimundo y Matt empieza a sentir atraccion por las niñas y que por suceera Cuando ases del destino se encuentra solo con Mimi y mui exitado


Matt se folla a Mimi

Diario de Matt: acabamos de llegar al digimundo aun no me lo puedo creer estamos aquí atrapados en un mundo que apenas conocemos y con unos bichos que no nos dejan en paz, también últimamente e empezado a fijarme en las chicas y no se pero me parece que Mimi para ser tan pequeña tiene los pechos bien grandes  
Matt: y esto? Se me a puesto dura, que raro es la primera vez que me pasa

Segundo día

Matt:O_O maldición que culito tiene la sora lástima que mimi no se le vea bien con ese vestido

Tai: Matt que té pasa ahí abajo

Matt: no se, se me a puesto dura de repente cuando le e visto el culo a sora

Tai: a ya entiendo se te a empalmado

Matt: se me a que?

Tai: empalmado es cuando algo te excita, la polla en gorda y endurece para prepararse para penetrar a una chica

Matt: penetrar?

Tai: si meter la polla dentro de la chica

Matt: aaaaaaa, ¿ tu lo as hecho ya?

Tai: ya me gustaría T_T

Estuvieron hablan do cerca de una hora de chicas y ya llego la hora de comer

Los digimons que a si se hacían llamar los bichos eso nos trajeron unas coca colas y fideos instantáneos

Tai: de donde han sacado todo esto o_O?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Todos: o_O?¿?¿?¿?¿

Joe: si no ahí nin guna maquina ni nada por aquí

Agumon: nosotros cogemos los alimentos del ambiente

Mimi: eso quiere decir que ahí ár boles de coca colas y de fideos instantáneos

Todos: Xx

Mimi: ^^U

Después de comer Matt le dijo una cosa a Mimi

Matt: mimi

Mimi: si?

Matt: quiero hablar contigo a solas

Mimi: O///O

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado

Matt: mimi te quería decir... ^///^U

Matt: que si te podía ver bien el culo

Mimi: O///O el que?

Matt: es que se lo e visto a sora con esa ropa se ve bien y dios que culito y quiero vértelo a ti que con esa ropa no se podía ver bien

Mimi: tu eres un perturbado(con verdadera cara de terror)

Matt: vamos mimi

En eso mimi empezó a correr y se tropezó con una piedra

Al caerse se le levanto el vestido y o sorpresa no llevaba ropa interior

Matt: O_O guau qué culito mas bonito

Matt empezó a sobar le el culo está bien parado y levantado

Matt: otra vez se me a empalmado

En eso mimi se levanto y matt también, esta le planto una cacheta a matt

Mimi: pervertido!

Matt y mimi empezaron a forcejear y mimi le intentaba dar patadas en una de estas su pie se quedo enganchado en el pantalón de matt y al tirar se le cayó el pantalón llevando con el los calzoncillos y los dos cayeron al suelo y por casualidad el pene de matt rozo la vagina de mimi

Mimi: aaaaaaaaaaa

Matt: lo siento mimi te he hecho daño (mientras quitaba el pene de la vagina de mimi

Mimi: no no me as hecho daño pero te puedo pedir un favor

Matt: ok

Mimi: no quites tu pene se siente muy bien

Matt: ke?!

Matt(pensando) creo ke eso era lo ke Tai decia penetrar

Matt: mimi

Mimi: si?

Matt: puedo penetrarte

Mimi: que?

Matt: meter mi pené mas a dentro de tu vagina

Mimi: a eso pues si hazlo pero hazlo rápido

Tai: esta bien

Entonces matt empezó a metérsela bien rápido mientras mimi gemía de placer al rato mimi se corrió entonces matt le saco la polla de la vagina y se lo metió en el culo ,hay que reconocer que lo tenía bien parado y apretado, a matt casi se le cae la baba al verlo, pero lo metió

Entonces mimi pego un grito de dolor

Mimi:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Entonces matt se asusto por si le pasaba algo

Matt: estas bien mimi

Mimi: si duele un poco pero ya me acostumbrare

Al rato matt ya la sacaba y metía con facilidad mientras mimi se sostenía a una roca y gritaba de placer y matt cogió y metió su mano en su coño y empezó a masturbarla

Mimi ya no aguantaba en el placer sabía que iba a tener el segundo orgasmo de la tarde aunque ella que ría mas

Mimi tuvo su segundo orgasmo pero como ya dijimos siguió no paro

Al rato matt le saco la polla del culo a mimi

Mimi: porque la sacas

Matt: quiero que me la chupes

Mimi: ok

Matt se la puso en la boca y ella empezó a chupar a la vez matt bajo sus manos y las llevo a los pechos de mimi, estos eran muy gran des para su edad y había que distinguir unos pezones grandes picudos y con una aureola también grandes

Matt se quedo embobado mirando mientras mimi se la mamaba entonces matt se acerco mas poniendo su pene mas levantado a mimi también se levanto mas y este cogió las tetas de mimi y las puso alrededor de su polla

A mimi esto le gusto y cogió y la masajeaba con sus enormes y picudas tetas mientras se la chupaba, entonces matt se corrió llénandole la boca la cara y las tetas a mimi de semen

Esta empezó a comerse todo el semen de una forma muy sensual y esto izo ke a matt se le empalmara otra vez

Entonces se tumbo y mimi encima de el poniéndole el coño en la boca

Matt: tu me has chupado y quieres que te chupe yo no?

Mimi: exacto

Matt: lo hare

Entonces matt empezó a chuparle el coño a mimi esta no paraba de gemir pero a la vez le chupaba la polla a matt

Mimi se corrió y le lleno la cara a matt entonces se levanto y se la chupo muy sensualmente hasta dejársela limpia, después matt se la metió por el culo otra vez

Y enseguida se corrió pero antes le produjo a mimi otro orgasmo, después de a verse corrido sin parar matt le comió el coño a mimi otra vez pero le metía unos de dos en el culo para seguir dándole placer así mimi tubo dos orgasmos mas

Al rato cuando se le empalmo otra vez se la movia por la rajilla del culo

Mimi: venga métemela

Matt: no sé

Mimi: por favor

Matt: vale

Y matt la metió de un golpe

Mimi:!

Matt: calla quieres que nos oigan

Y siguieron así y matt le produjo otros dos orgasmos entonces le saco la polla que ya estaba casi lila y se la metió por el coño y ahí le estaba a punto de correrse y los dos tuvieron su u timo orgasmo de la tarde se quedaron dormidos una hora los demás ya estaban preocupados y cuando se despertaron se besaron y se fueron al rió a lavar

Ya por la noche después de cenar

Diario de matt: no puedo creerlo he follado con mimi y diablos como me a gustado segura mente lo repetiremos ahora me voy a dormir


End file.
